


For Point Break

by MelyndaR



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: When Thor starts following Tony around, it takes Tony awhile to figure out why, but when he does he decides to do something about it. Not that Pepper is pleased with his shenanigans, of course. (originally posted on 8/20/14 on FF.net)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Thor & Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	For Point Break

"If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun." _~ Katharine Hepburn_

* * *

Tony really wasn't sure why, after taking up residence in Avengers' Tower with the other Avengers, Thor began to follow him around. Thor insisted upon it, even though the demigod wasn't acting like somebody's little lost puppy or anything. It was more like he was waiting for Tony to do something, not that the billionaire had any idea of what that might be.

Thor began to get especially excited whenever he trailed Tony down to the lab – which was a frequent occurrence. He seemed to understand that this was Tony's playground. It was where the magic and mischief happened most often.

Tony stopped smack-dab in the middle of an experiment as realization hit him. Magic and mischief…!

Thor was lonely for his misadventures with his brother! And Tony was obviously the most mischief-prone person in the Tower.

Tony decided then to give Thor what he just might be looking for. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Thor who was fiddling harmlessly with an old drone, then bent back over his experiment and purposely added a bit too much of the next chemical into his mixture. It wouldn't mean anything deadly; it just might make a few repairs to the Tower a necessity.

As Tony had expected he would be, Point Break was thrilled by the on-purpose accident. Pepper not so much. Once she was sure that Tony was unharmed, she dragged him into her Tower office space and lit into him.

"Oh, come on, Pep," he groaned in protest, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It took Thor's mind off of Loki for awhile, didn't it?"

"You _purposely_ went outside the boundaries of safety for that experiment?" she realized.

Tony shrugged carelessly, declaring, "According to Katharine Hepburn, 'if you obey all the rules you miss all the fun'."

Pepper threw her hands up hopelessly and stalked away, her loud groan echoing off of the Tower walls as she hollered over her shoulder at him, "That sounds like something Loki would say!"

Tony didn't dare to tell her that had been his objective with the whole situation.


End file.
